


we met for a reason right?

by Betrayed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayed/pseuds/Betrayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello :) this is au fic, and i'm also rewriting the sugden history a lot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. returned

Robert’s (P.O.V)  
Why am I coming back to this place? I had sworn to myself I would never return, but then again I can see my sister and Diane, who has always been a mother figure to me, I thought to myself while put my car to a stop near the garage I used to work at.  
*End of P.O.V* 

Getting out of his car Robert overheard the sound of arguments and a voice he never thought he would hear ever again. Robert then Decided to put his hood up so no one could see that he is back, he wanted it to a surprise for a few people even through it would be a short catch up. 

Walking closer to hear what was going on, he saw Cain looking like he wanted to deck some kid and another boy, well, man standing slightly away from Cain but close enough to interfere if he decided to throw a punch.

Getting closer he heard Cain nearly shouting at the boy, “You terrified her!” Hearing the boy stumbled over his word’s, saying “What…t I… Have no idea what you are talking about…” Which badly effected Cain, who now wanted to punch his lying face in.  
“She thought she was going to die!” Said Cain while looking at the lying, pathetic boy who looked like he was minutes away from crying his eyes out, but instead the boy suddenly said, “I dunno what you are on about,” While backing away from Cain, who was about to punch him but the man who was close to interfere was quick enough to grab his arm, while saying, “He’s only a kid.”  
The boy then opened his mouth speak again, “That’s not how it was, okay?” He looked like he wanted to get far away from Cain as quick as possible. Getting closer to them, Robert decided he wanted to know what going on. While walking closer, he saw a blonde haired woman on the right side rushing to see what happened. Thinking she had the right idea, Robert walked faster to stop right next to blonde haired woman, who looked at him weirdly who then decided to point his finger at what was going on, she decided that Kirin was more important then this noisy hood guy.

She heard Kirin say, “I didn’t know she was hurt, alright?” While staring at him in complete shock and horror for what he had done to her friend, then walk closer to see Cain opening his mouth to say, “You didn’t know…” She decided to open her mouth to let them acknowledge that she was here.

Kirin looked at her for a second, then looked away. ”Vanessa its okay, go home, yeah?” She opened her mouth to speak again, “is it true?”

Aaron looked at her suddenly, just realizing that she was there, then saw behind her a tall man with an athletic body with his hood up. He then decided to pay attention on what happening in front of him and not behind.  
Kirin spoke quietly, “I couldn’t see anything! It was dark!”

Aaron shook his head in disbelief while Kirin decided to carry on talking, “I clipped someone, that’s all I know,” Cain decided it was his turn to speak, ”All I know is that you hurt my wife. You left her for dead and you didn’t stop.” He wanted this pathetic little boy to feel the pain that his wife went through yet so much worse, lifting his fist up to deck the one who hurt his wife right in the face.  
But while Cain wasn’t paying attention, the hooded male stood on the right side of him and grabbed his wrist before he was inches away from punching the boy.

Suddenly realizing what happened, Aaron, Kirin and Vanessa looked at the scene in shock and disbelief. No one had ever had the guts to stand up to Cain, better yet defend someone who may deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain turned his head to have ago at the person before noticing that the man lifted his hand that stop him from whacking Kirin up to his hood to put it down to let them all to see his face. Cain recognised that face, it was the face that was always there for him and his family. Aaron thought that the male was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blonde male. 

“Robert… Your back ” Cain asked in a surprised yet hopeful tone. Robert shooked his head. “It’s only for a day or two visit.” He replied with a small smile on his face, noticing that the boy was seconds away from giving Cain and the man the slip, he opened his mouth to question Cain “So, what did the kid do to you?” Robert questioned with his usual laid back attitude, his eyes still on the boy who didn’t dare move a muscle, realizing that there would not be any point to run away now, not without Aaron and Cain dragging him back with bruised ribs.

Cain decided that he would question Robert after he dealt with Kirin. He walked up to the boy who injured his wife and whispered in his ear, “i bet you through you’d be off the hook didn’t ya? This ain’t no where near over!” grabbing the liar around the collar of his shirt to drag him to his car with Aaron and Robert moving being him to see what Cain going to do with the kid, the blonde haired woman opened her mouth to say. “where are you taking him? Going to beat him half to death wont help!” stumbling to chase after Cain, Aaron and Robert while Aaron stopped walking so Vanessa walked into him to get her to quit following Cain and the beautiful male who was called Robert, then Aaron start walk to the car.

Vanessa saw Kirin’s father coming down the lain to see his son getting dragged to Cain’s car with the blonde man getting in the back seat of the car and with Aaron standing on the side of Cain. 

“Oi, get the hell of him!” Rakesh shouted at Cain, yet Cain gave Rakesh a dirty look while he replied with, “Or what?” 

Robert decided to get out of the back of the car before Cain could open his mouth to retaliate, to walk near Cain and Aaron to say to the who he guessed was the boy’s father, “After all, we have got his confession.” 

Cain gave Robert a small smile while Aaron smirked at Rakesh, wait for his next response.  
Rakesh looked at the tall blonde male with his first clenched down by the side, “I didn’t hear anything” The taller male stuck his hand into his hood pocket, what everyone didn’t know he recorded the whole conversation on his phone, to pull out his phone to play the recording before saying, “You sure? Cause I definitely did.” He pressed play, letting them all hear the sound of the his son voice saying, “I didn’t know she was hurt, alright?”

Looking at the blonde male in shock, realizing that his son could go to jail for this, he turned his head to his son who looked like he was going to cry, then to Cain and Aaron who look smug as hell.  
Robert was thinking what his job was, proberly a lawyer, thinking that he might use him one day he turned his head to Cain. “Lets go…” Cain replied back saying “Yeah.” turning his head at rakesh he also said, “There’s no need to rush this.” with a smug smirk on his face before walking to his car with Robert and Aaron.

Getting to the car to drive home to see how Moira was and also to question Robert and maybe get him to stay, opening the door to his house to see Moira looking up at him with a warm smile on her face with a blanket covering her, then saw behind him was Aaron and a tall blonde male who she admitted even to herself was quite attractive, closing the door behind them.

He told Aaron and Robert to sit down on the chair while he got his wife a drink with her tablets and try to get her to rest in her bed. After a while of trying, she finally agreed while he left Aaron and Robert alone for a bit.

Finally deciding on having enough of this weird silence, Aaron opened his mouth to question Robert. “Alright…?” Robert slowly nodded, “I guess so, you?” he replied back with a small smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Aaron could say anything else, Cain walked back into the room which made Aaron disappointed because the small smile which was on Robert face quickly vanishes. Cain looked from Aaron and Robert with a tiny smirk, noticing the smirk Robert raised his eyebrow at him but before he could actually speak, Cain got comfortable on a chair to start questioning Robert.

Robert was thinking to himself “I need to get out of here there is no need of me staying here just so Cain can question me,the only person who I really need to see is Victoria”mentally nodding to himself he got up saying ”well nice seeing you Cain and grease monkey but I gotta go” walking to the door, Cain sure as hell did not want him to leave so he quickly got up to drag him back to a chair.

“I want answer now” said Cain demandingly.  
Robert gave Cain his cocky smile before he replied back”why should I answer them?” while leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed.  
Aaron looked from Cain to Robert while thinking to himself”this will be good” Cain glared at Robert while saying”where have you been all these years” Robert kept his mouth firmly shut, before Cain could question him again the phone rang he walked away to answer it in the hallway.

Thinking that he had the chance to get to know the unknown man “so who are? And what are you to Cain grease monkey? He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“It's Aaron not grease monkey and he’s my uncle he replied back calmly.  
Robert observed Aaron then a flashback from his brother and the village bike wedding realizing he had met Aaron once while he was making a a fool out of his brother “your chas son” Aaron wanted to know more,he needed to know more "how'd yo--" he was cut of by cain "Belle was attacked” said Cain angrily.  
“what why” Robert replied while getting up from the chair he used to babysit for belle all he can think about is how can anyone hurt belle she was his little beaut for God sake.

Aaron and Cain wasn't sure what to say especially Cain, belle looked up to Robert and the mere thought of Robert hating her for that mistake will get her hating the world even more.

“you know what forget it, the person who I need to see is belle”exclaim Robert who really wanted to see how his little beut is  
walk out of the house to get to his car where he left it at the garage.

thinking this may get Robert to stay Cain followed him with Aaron behind him thinking this might be a chance to know how he knows all the the dingles, “get in the car Robert” Cain shouted at Robert.  
“fine,drop me of at garage I left my car there”Robert replied while getting into the car.  
Cain looked at Robert suspiciously thinking would he leave without see any of the dingles,Diane and Victoria then looked at Aaron who was in the passenger seat then he formed a a plan idea of letting Aaron go with Robert so he would definitely visit belle and the dingle clan “Aaron will go with you to get your car”said Cain smugly.

Aaron and robert looked at from one other to cain to say ”why do I have to go with him” “why does he have to go with me” they gave each other a glare

“cuz I said so” Cain replied back to the both of them then dropped them of near the garage then driving to the dingle house.

Robert watched Cain drive of “He hasn’t changed” he mused

Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow “let’s just get your car”

Robert looked at him then replied”fine” thinking this guy was a right moody sod attractive but moody.

walking to the corner where he left his car with Aaron a few steps behind him, he finally saw his baby, he dug his hands into his back jeans pockets which Aaron certain notice and deeply liked a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

short chapter sorry but i hope you're all enjoying this so far :) 

 

Robert could feel Aaron's eyes linger on his body,but he didn’t mind he felt excited and safe being near the grumpy grease monkey.  
which was rather surprising he never really felt safe with someone he does not know.  
finally unlocking the car door and climbing into the car he notices that Aaron's not getting in.  
pressing the button to rolling down his car window from the passenger side he calls out ”you getting in or not? He raise a eyebrow which Aaron thought was slight attractive.he finally got into the car which he was slightly shocked about because you never see car like this unless you have a lot of money.  
starting the car drive to to dingle house Robert was thinking that the grease monkey was attractive, who has husky voice a very sexy husky voice which he found so hot he wanted to hear it more,turning his head slightly to Aaron which he notice was even more attractive up close.  
“so you wanna tell me what's been going on with belle because Cain sure as hell won't tell me ”he questioned.  
Aaron wasn’t sure what to say but he knew that he didn’t want to lie to Robert ”belle murdered someone”he replied.   
Robert slammed his foot on the breaks and turned his head to Aaron “she what?”he questioned calmly as he can be,Aaron looked at him with curiosity thinking that his reaction was way off “belle accidentally killed some---”Robert interpreted him saying”No more,she'll tell me the full story only in her own time, she always does”Robert said while getting back to driving to the dingles house while Aaron was stunned by his statement but he guessed that because Robert knows his uncle he should not be shocked much with the way Cain used/always be in trouble, he decided he wants to know a bit more about Robert.


End file.
